Arelis Manning Oliver
by bluefire-redwater
Summary: She is fifteen and elemental.What else can happen?How bout having a pryokinetic 'brother' falling for your best friend,getting into fights with ur ex,killing a murderer and trying to break your parents out of solitary and prove them innocent.not mary sue
1. The Homecoming

Disclaimer: I do not own any character from Sky High; but I do own the plot, and my characters!

(During Homecoming after defeating Royal Pain)

After the defeat of Royal Pain, Principal Powers had reluctantly allowed the Homecoming Dance to continue. The Commander and Jetstream left the dance and went home so their son Will Stronghold could enjoy the time with his girlfriend Layla Williams. The D.J put on a slow song and all the couples started flooding the dance floor. The only who wasn't dancing was Warren Peace a.k.a the bad boy of the school or 'hothead' as Coach Boomer would call him. He had shared a dance with a girl whose power was ice but she soon left him to dance with some guy who can fly. Why she went off to dance with that obnoxious freak was a mystery to him.

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by a window shattering and two people came fighting came crashing through it. One the opponents push the other one of him and she landed on the floor. She got up on one knee and winced in pain. Before she was able to fully get up she was sliding across the room in that position. She yelled, leaned forward and used her hands as brakes. On her left side the floor starting smoking and on her right the she was leaving a line of ice. She stopped and got up. Her opponents landed in front of her and smirked.

"How does it feel to be the only existing member of your family, Arelis?" the guy asked.

"So you are the one who killed Uncle Tommy and Aunt Kat and my cousin Kira. And you were supposed to kill me too but I wasn't there since I was visiting my dad and mother in solitary. And know you've come to finish the job haven't you?" She whispered. The whole gym was so quiet that they heard her.

They guy laughed maliciously.

"But of course, my girl your uncle Tommy or more known as the White Tiger and your Aunt Kat a.k.a The Pink Crane put my father in jail, and to pay for it they had to die along with someone that matter to them, so naturally I would have to kill your cousin and you," the man said.

"Well then, why don't you just finish your job" Arelis said. Her left arm ignited and her left iced. The man ran at her and started throwing glowing green at her. They stopped in midair and disappeared.

"I forgot to tell I have seven powers, you've just witness three, I am pyrokinetic, telekinetic and hydrokinetic I control water and ice, what my other four powers are… you'll find out soon enough." Arelis told him

She ran at him while chucking baseball size hailstone at him. They all hit its target and when she was close enough she impaled him with a volleyball size fireball. They guy flew back and hit the wall. He got up and glared at her. He started walking and towards her but was stopped by a guy with a red, white and blue jacket. They started fighting, but Arelis ran over there and grabbed the red, white and blue guy and separated them. Arelis looked at the boys face and her eyes widened in realization.

"Stay out of this little Stronghold; this is my fight and my fight only." Arelis told Will Stronghold.

"Yeah, little Stronghold, stay out of this if you know what is good for you," the man told him. All of a sudden the guy threw a huge glowing green ball at her. It caught her in her midsection. She flew halfway across and crashed into the table that Warren Peace who happened to be leaning on. Both of them came crashing down, Arelis on top of Warren. Warren looked in her icy blue-gray and saw anger, confusion and sorrow. She got up off him and offered her hand to him to help him. He ignited his hand and Arelis eyes widened; another pyrokinetic. She smirked and when he grabbed her hand she ignited hers. Both Arelis pulled Warren up and apologized;

"I am so sorry; I really didn't mean to crash into you. "

"No sweat, but next time I won't be so kind if you crash into to me again," Warren answered her. "Do you need any help?"

"Oh my Gosh, do I hear the great bad boy of the school being kind and offering help? That last blow must have affected my hearing." Arelis retorted.

Warren's eyes hardened for a bit but then went back to his cold hazel eyes.

"Sometimes even the strong and the wise sometimes have to ask for help," Warren said.

Arelis looked at Warren with sad eyes and said;

"I can't, I won't get help, Paine put my father and mother in solitary for something they didn't do and then he gets the nerve to go and destroy my aunt, uncle and my four year old cousin. I have to destroy him myself." With that said she walked toward Paine whose hands were glowing green.

"I about to teach you about to teach you a thing in science" Arelis said. "Flame On!" she yelled. Paine smirked and cried;

"Silver mold!" his body was covered silver. Arelis charged at Paine. Flames flickered on her body.

"Do you want to know what will happen when metal heats up and then quickly cools down?" Arelis asked. Paine's eyes widened in realization and tried to power down. Arelis grinned and cried; "Super Nova" The room started heating up as she went in circles around Paine for about ten minutes. Then a voice yelled;

"Below zero," a flash of blue and Arelis body was pure ice and was still circling Paine. After five more minutes Arelis landed and her body was returned to normal. Everybody looked at Paine and only saw a pair of eyes, the rest was of the silver was molded together and iced. She turned around and snapped her fingers. The thing exploded into a million pieces. She swept her hands in a circular motion and the shards went out the window.

"You will never be able to hurt, kill or rape anyone ever again." Arelis said.

"Consider this the last chapter in your life." Arelis turned around when she sense someone behind her. Principal Powers looked at Arelis angrily.

"Why are you looking at me like that? It wasn't my choice to fight here. I was coming to deliver a message when Paine attacked my on my way here."

"Well then what was the message?" Principal Powers asked.

"The mayor wants you and Mr. Boy at the town square five minutes ago" Arelis said. Principal Power gasp loudly and yelled; "Comets Away" and left. Mr. Boy looked at Arelis and told her;

"How am I supposed to get there?" Arelis snapped her fingers and Mr. Boy disappeared. Arelis looked around to see the how much destruction she caused.

'Not much,' she thought. The table was broken and there were a few dents in the floors but nothing a good telekinesis push wouldn't fix. A redhead girl in a green dress walked up to her and said;

"Hi, I'm Layla; welcome to Sky High, my power is nature and you?" By then everyone went back to dancing, except five people who appeared behind Layla. Two of them she recognized as Will and Warren.

"The name is Arelis Manning-Oliver. My power is fire, water & ice, dry ice, telekinesis, and control over air and nature." Arelis answered.

A short black boy with glasses and an orange tux said;

"Seven powers, that's amazing, but what is dry ice?"

Arelis grinned; she loved testing dry ice on people the reaction was hilarious.

"Do you want me to try it on you?" Arelis asked. Ethan hurriedly answered no and said; why don't you try it on Zack" and pointed at the platinum haired boy. Arelis smirked and threw a small ball of blue mist at Zack's leg. Zack screamed when the ball hit him.

"I thought you said it was dry ice, I supposed to feel cold not a burning sensation"

"Dry Ice," Arelis said. "Is so cold it burns. Trust me if that ball was any bigger you would get a third degree burn. So what's your power?"

Arelis found out that Zack glowed, Ethan melted, the girl with purple striped hair turned into a guinea pig and Will Stronghold had super strength and flight. Arelis smiled and left while everyone was busy arguing who had the better power. She went out side and sat on the steps.

"Paine is gone, so what now? Mom and Dad are still in jail and won't be coming out anytime soon." Arelis asked herself. "Shit, I don't even have a place to live in. Why do these things always happen to me?" She yelled and threw flames after flames at a bus that was parked right in front of her. To calm down she started singing;_  
She sits in her corner  
Singing herself to sleep  
Wrapped in all of the promises  
That no one seems to keep  
She no longer cries to herself,  
No tears left to wash away  
Just diaries of empty pages,  
Feelings gone astray  
But she will sing_

_'Till everything burns  
While everyone screams  
Burning their lies   
Burning my dreams  
All of this hate  
And all of this pain   
I'll burn it all down  
As my anger reigns  
'Till everything burns  
Ooh, oh _

_Walking through life unnoticed  
Knowing that no one cares  
Too consumed in their masquerade  
No one sees her there  
And still she sings   
'Till everything burns  
While everyone screams  
Burning their lies  
Burning my dreams  
All of this hate  
And all of this pain  
Burn it all down  
As my anger reigns _

_'Till everything burns  
Everything burns  
(Everything burns)   
Everything burns  
Watching it all fade away  
(All fade away)  
Everyone screams  
Everyone screams...  
(Watching it all fade away)  
Oooh, ooh...  
(While everyone screams)  
Burning their lies  
Burning my dreams  
(All of this hate)  
And all of this pain  
I'll burn it all down  
As my anger reigns  
Til everything burns  
(Everything burns)  
Watching it all fade away   
(Oooh, ooh)  
(Everything burns)  
Watching it all fade away..._

Arelis finished singing and it was there she notice that she had been crying silently. She reached up to wipe her tears but someone beat her to it. Someone gently dried her tears. Arelis closed her eyes and that someone gently lifted her chin. Arelis opened her eyes and met the hazel ones of Warren Peace.

"How is it that our families can't be perfect, like the Stronghold family?" he asked.

"Because if our family was perfect, we wouldn't be who we are now and our life would be plain boring." Arelis answered. Arelis shivered and Warren put his arm around her and brought him closer to him.

"Why are you being so nice to me? You don't even know me." Arelis asked him.

"You remind me of someone," Warren said.

"Really; who?" Arelis questioned, hoping he wouldn't say his ex-girlfriend or something like that.

"Me," Warren said.

"Are you always this nice to people?" Arelis asked. Warren laughed and shook his head.

"My motto was 'Leave me alone and I'll leave you alone, unless you are Will Stronghold." Arelis laughed.

"So then what happen tonight?"

"Well, after we saved the world from Royal Pain and her friends, we made a pact to forget the differences that our parents had and become the best of friends and be there for each other."

Arelis smiled and ignited one hand and iced the other. She made seven targets out of ice and the she waved her hands to level them in the air. Arelis pointed at them and ignited her fingers. She counted to three and then she fired one big flame. Arelis then used her telekinesis to separate them into seven flames and each one hit the target. She chuckled when the ice melted.

"How do you stand it?" Warren asked.

"Stand what?"

"Having seven powers, especially fire, ice and water, those three elements don't go together."

"I'm not sure. I just can. But I really have to control my tempers sometimes because something bad will happen."

"What will happen?"

"I am not sure but something bad will happen."

Warren let the subject drop and the two of them sat in comfortable silence. Arelis rest her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

A comet landed in front of them and Principal Powers arrived. Principal Powers looked at Arelis and said;

"You will be living with Mr. Boy from now on until you turn eighteen. Then he will decide if you can stay or if you have to leave."

Arelis rolled her eyes and got up. Before she left she kissed Warren on the cheek. He looked at her surprised.

"What was that for?"

"For giving me a chance, to actually getting to know me before judging me." Arelis told him. She smiled, snapped her fingers and left but not before saying

"See you tomorrow, Warren Peace."


	2. The Courtyard

Disclaimer: I do not own any character from Sky High; but I do own the plot, and my characters!

(Early in the morning at Mr. Boy's house).

Arelis got up around six and went into the kitchen. In one hour she would attend her first day in Sky High. She found Mr. Boy sitting at the table sipping coffee. He looked up when she entered. Both of them had gone over what he expected while she was living with him. She didn't have a curfew but he wanted her to call if she was going to stay out really late. She had to clean her room and the kitchen when she made dinner for the both of them. The rest the maid would take care of.

Arelis served her self a cup of black coffee and with a 'good morning' to Mr. Boy, went to her room to choose her outfit. She selected a lotus blue halter top that said London Jeans in Arabic like letters black jeans that sit really low on her waist, blue socks and white and silver Phat sneakers. She put those on and then started on her makeup. She put on black eyeliner and mascara and blue eye shadow and thin layer of lip gloss. She grinned at her reflection and thought;

'This will make a good impression on my first day and gain at lot of looks.'

Arelis knew she was pretty. With her icy blue-gray eyes and black hair streaked with red, blue, and brown, she was a sight, but she wasn't a vain about it. Sometimes she is oblivious to the fact that she is pretty. She took one last at the mirror and went downstairs. She saw Mr. Boy getting ready to go to the bus stop and stopped him.

"I can just teleport us there." Arelis told him. Mr. Boy nodded and with snapped of her fingers, both if the appeared on the front steps of Sky High. Mr. Boy went to his classroom and Arelis went to sit on a ledge. She leaned against the railing and pulled out a book from her backpack. She began reading while she waited for the buses to start arriving. Five minutes later the buses started to arrive and so did the students who could fly or had flying cars. A group of people started walking towards her. A certain redhead stood out of the group and Arelis groans. Stronghold and his sidekick girlfriend had arrived.

"Well if it isn't Stronghold and his group of sidekicks, what do you want?" Arelis asked coldly?

"Who are you calling sidekick?" Warren's voice appeared out of nowhere. She didn't look at him and waited for an answer.

"You probably don't remember me I'm-"Layla said but Arelis interrupted her;

"I know who you are Nature Freak, and I ask you again what do you want?"

Layla looked flustered and answered;

"We thought you would need some company since we saw you sitting here by yourself."

"By 'we' you meant 'you' and your friends followed, and you are attracting attention and then I will get noticed by someone and don't want to get noticed by." Arelis jumped down the ledge and got her books. She looked at Layla and noticed the hurt look on her face. She sighed and waved her hand. An ice butterfly erupted out her hand and flew to Layla's shoulder when it landed Arelis told her;

"If I sounded mean please forgive me; I just don't wanna attract attention. Maybe we could hang out at lunch and after school?"

Layla smiled and nodded earning a grin out of Arelis. Arelis walked towards the school went an arm with a black & white sleeve went around her waist, Arelis stiffened and ignited her hand and grabbed the arm. The arm pulled back rapidly and Arelis turned around and followed the arm back to the owner. Lash stood by a tree and was smirking at her while he was rubbing his burnt arm.

"Well you finally decide to come back to me haven't you?" Lash asked.

Arelis laughed and said;

"Come back to you? You're trash and I never come back to trash" She turned her back on him and continued walking towards the school.

"Don't you dare turn you're back on me wench," Lash said. Arelis flared with anger. She turned around and threw fireballs after fireballs at him. Each one hit him and his clothes started to catch on fire. Out of nowhere fire beams and spider webs came and attacked Lash. She looked behind her and saw two people she thought she would never see again.

"If it isn't Arelis Manning, what brings you here?" The boy asked with a grin.

"Hmmm, I don't know Parker but it can't be because I got not just one but seven powers." Arelis told the boy who turned out to be Andros Shane Parker.

"Seven powers? That's a record in this school the highest anyone has gotten is three." The girl said who was Kayla Elizabeth Kent. Arelis laughed and ran and hugged Kayla and Andros. Kayla hugged her and then passed her to Andros who hugged her, lifted her up to the sky and spun her around. Andros put her down and headed to the school entrance. There they met up with Layla and the gang. Arelis introduced them.

"How do you know her?" Zach asked Kayla and Andros. Both of them grinned and looked at Arelis and noticed that mischievous look on their face.

"Don't you dare!" she yelled.

"Or what?"

"It's the snake part of the zoo for you the spider part for Kayla and I'll make you stay there all night. And you know I can."

Andros and Kayla both paled and hurried past the group and into the school. Arelis grinned and looked at Will and the gang.

"Can one you show to the gym for Power Placement? Principal Power wants to know the full extent of my powers."

"Why, you showed all powers at that fight yesterday." Magenta said.

Arelis shrugged and told them;

"The principal only saw three of my powers and I have seven." She looked expectantly at Will and Layla.

"Sorry, me and Layla have class first period and Zach, Magenta and Ethan has hero support class. I know Warren has the first period off so he can take you there." Arelis nodded and looked around for Warren but couldn't find him anywhere.

"Umm where is he?"

"He went to his locker; something about getting a book. I can take you there if you want." Will offered.

"Nah, I can find him. He's a pyrokinetic, how hard can it be?" Arelis said. With that she waved good-bye and bounded up the steps and into the school and begun her search for a certain pyrokinetic.


	3. Power Placement went wrong

Disclaimer: I do not own any character from Sky High or anything else you recognize from somewhere; but I do own the plot, and my characters!

Arelis entered and looked around and noticed that the school wasn't crowded yet. She looked at her watch and saw that she only had five minutes until school started. She sighed she didn't want to waste time looking for him so she summoned a fire in shape of a beagle and sent it to find another pyrokinetic. The flame dog went off as fast as it could and Arelis had to run to keep after it. The flame dog led her down two hallways when it abruptly turned the corner. She turned and ran into someone and fell down hard into the ground. She looked up and saw Lash standing in front her. He smirked and extended a hand to help her up. She ignored it and got up quickly but stopped when she felt a pain in her back. Arelis continued getting up and saw behind Lash that Warren was being attacked by her flame dog. She smiled at the sight; Warren was trying to calm the dog down without looking stupid. Lash thinking the smile was for him grinned and told her;

"I knew you couldn't keep way from me babe. You never could resist me. "He grinned at that and waited for her reaction. Arelis looked at Lash at angrily and without word she impaled him with a soccer sized hailstone. The impact was quite strong due to the closeness so Lash flew across the hallway. Warren saw a person in a black and white go by him and he followed it and saw Lash land on the floor unconscious. Warren saw a guy in a black and white shirt fly past him. The flame beagle sensing that his mistress was in dangers ran back to Arelis. Warren looked at Lash and notices a hailstone on his chest and turned to look at Arelis whose hands were iced. Arelis waited a few seconds and then her hands went to normal. She checked her watch and shrieked, she had one minute left to get to Power Placement. She ran to Warren and asked in a rush to take her to the gym. He nodded and both of them started speed walking down the hallway. He looked behind them and noticed the flame beagle following them.

"Is that thing yours?" he asked. She looked at the flame beagle and nodded her head. Before she could answer the arrived at the gym door, and from inside they both heard Coach Boomers voice. Warren opened the door and the both of them entered. Arelis made a circle in the air with her arm and Warren felt the air move.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I disproportion the air, they can't see us. We are only covered for two minutes though." Warren nodded and Arelis went to the group who where standing near the stage and Warren went to the bleacher. Arelis saw her one girl go up and shape shift into giant mechanical ape, she was made a hero. This boy whose name was Adam went up and was sidekick because he was telekinetic. Arelis was angry because Coach Boomer didn't even get him a chance to show his power, but calmed down when Adam lifted Coach Boomer and the rest of the people there. She grinned but then noticed he was looking at her and wasn't smiling. 'Shit' she thought. 'The cover spell disappeared'

"Why can't I lift you? I lifted everyone else." Adam said.

"I'm telekinetic" was all Arelis said. Coach Boomer gave Adam the hero and then chose this girl next; she was blonde with bright green and with a determined mouth she stood 5'2.

"What is your power pipsqueak?" Coach Boomer asked. She mumbled something and he sonic boomed;

"I SAID, WHAT IS YOUR POWER?"

"I sing," the girl told him. Coach Boomer laughed.

"What the hell can a song do, you know what never mind. Car!" A car started falling and the girl automatically started singing;

_Something new with  
Move it on  
We've been thinking 'bout it all year long  
Got the right moves, cheetah girls  
Here we go gonna rock the world_

The car stopped in mid-air but it was wiggling. Arelis looked at the girl and noticed the girl was losing control. Arelis guess that the girl had just gotten her powers. If she didn't do something the car would fall on top of the girl and so she used her telekinesis and sang along with the girl;_  
Party 'cause you know the future's all yours  
Dance till your feet don't touch the floor  
Celebrate the day you've waited for  
Party like you're ready for so much more  
Do it like you know it's never been done  
Go a little crazy, have too much fun  
Today's the day, come on everyone  
The party's just begun_

Come on

Together the both of them froze the car in mid-air. Arelis with a flick of her wrist sent the car flying back to its containment box. The girl looked gratefully at her and Arelis smiled at her. Coach Boomer looked at Arelis and beckoned her on the stage. Arelis climbed the stairs and onto the stage.

"Did I tell you to interfere?" he asked. Arelis scoffed

"Like you would ask, any fool could see she can't control her powers. She hasn't doesn't enough practice. She could have killed her self."_  
_ "YOU DARE TALK BACK TO ME!" yelled Coach Boomer.

Arelis looked at Boomer angrily;

"Yell at me one more time and you'll regret it."

She was ready for him when he opened his mouth she waved both her arms in an circle and pushed forward exactly when he yelled;

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO? I AM NOT AFRAID OF A VILLANS COUPLE' DAUGHTER." Arelis amplified the sonic boom and then changed the air so the scream when to Coach Boomers ears only. Coach Boomer covered his ears and waited for the noise to die down.

"Don't like the taste of your own medicine don't ya? Arelis asked and smirked.

"Like father, like daughter, you can't wait to hurt innocent people can you? I should have know by the way the influenced you landed themselves in jail" Coach Boomer yelled. Arelis yelled;

"No one talks about my parents, you got it no one!" The ground started shaking, the air was shifting, objects were icing, Arelis was smoking, puddles of water were appearing on the ground, and everyone was being lifted from the ground.

"See what I mean hurting innocent people!" Coach Boomer yelled. A fireball came out of nowhere and hit Boomer on the leg.

"Will you shut the hell up, already? You're just fueling her anger by saying something. Now shut up if you wanna get down from there." Warren yelled. Warren looked at Arelis and noticed she seemed to be battling something inside of her.

"Arelis!" Warren yelled. "Arelis look at me". Arelis turned her pitch black eyes to his hazel eyes.

"C'mon snap out of it!" Those paired of eyes triggered a memory in Arelis and she felt her self gaining control. A memory flashed in her mind;

_Flashback_

_Arelis was five years old and she was swinging on her swing set when one of the chains holding up the swing broke when she was in the air. Arelis went flying and landed on the ground. She tried to stop her fall with her hand, but she ended up hurting her wrist and landed on a rock. She started crying and her dad came running. He realized what had happen and rushed to pick her up. He brought her inside and got the first aid kit. He cleaned her cuts and wrapped her sprained her wrist. Arelis looked into her dad' hazel eyes and told him;_

"_Daddy, I love you," Her dad grinned and whispered to her as she fell asleep;_

"_I love you to mi niña linda no matter what happens I will always love you. _

_End of flashback_

Arelis gasped has she came back in control. She looked around and noticed everybody was still in the air and she lowered them down. She noticed scorch marks on the ground around her, ice melting, cracks in the ground where the water seem to be disappeared, and cracks in the wall where vines seem to grow. She looked around her and noticed that everyone had look of fright and wariness. She jumped off the stage and ran passed everyone when she noticed at Coach Boomers leg and the floor around him were scorched. Thinking she did was the last straw for her. She jumped off the stage and ran out the door. She broke a promise and had let someone get the best of her and now she will have to pay the price.


	4. Memories

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any character from Sky High or anything else you recognize from somewhere (for some people who need to be told these things); but I do own the plot, and my characters!_**

Arelis ran out the door and past Andros and Kayla and went outside. Kayla used her x-ray vision to look through the gym doors. They gym was a mess and everyone was lifting themselves up from ground and janitors had arrived with tools and such to clean up the damage. Kayla grabbed Andros's hand and pulled him the direction that Arelis went.

"She lost control of her powers Andros, that's why she ran. She lost control."

"You know one day she will have to choose which four powers she will keep. Two of them are not even hers. Some weird old lady gave it to her."

"I think she's decided to keep the elements; fire, water, earth and air."

"Why won't she keep ice and dry ice?"

"Simple Andros, with having the elements water and air, she can make ice. And the reason she is having trouble control is because she has the power ice and dry ice. That's three elements that don't go together, Fire, water and ice." Both of them stopped talking when the arrived at the tree Arelis was leaning on. She was munching on an apple and was staring ahead her eyes glazed.

"Is she okay?" Andros asked. Kayla laughed and nodded.

"She's in trance that's all. Let's snap her out of it (A/N: literally)." Kayla snapped her finger and Arelis looked to where they were and gave them a half smile.

"That was quite a display you saw wasn't it?" she asked.

"What happened?" Andros asked.

"He insulted my parents and then told me that I would be just like them when I grew up. They're innocent and no one believes me. Paine framed them and I killed him when he could have said something. I mean how stupid can I be? The evidence of their innocent was him and I killed him."

"You were angry Arelis, you weren't thinking straight." Kayla said trying to comfort her.

"Yeah whatever, but I've decide which four powers to keep, beside telekinesis."

"The elements right?" Andros said

"How did you know?"

"Lucky guess," Andros answered .Kayla jabbed him in the stomach and Andros yelp.

"Alright, alright it was Kayla' lucky guess. I just stole it."

"I'm a bit confused but which powers are naturally yours?" Kayla asked.

"Fire and Earth are my natural powers. I was taught telekinesis by my uncle. Water, Air, Ice and dry ice was given to my by that weird old lady by that Chinese place near my house."

"Oh yeah, I know that place. It serves good food." Andros stated. Kayla and Arelis laughed.

"C'mon lets get to lunch, or Andros will soon be attacking me for my bitten apple." Kayla and Arelis looked laughed at the look of fake hurt on Andros face.

"To think that I would actually sink that low, oh the horror! You actually think that bad of me?"

"Well, remember when Kayla and I caught you in third grade trying to blackmail this girl into giving your lunch?"

"Or that time in sixth grade you disguise yourself as the principal and tried to steal all of our lunches but Arelis tripped you and we caught you. And you accidentally started the food fight."

"What is this trip down memory lane day or torture Andros with his most painful memory day?" Arelis and Kayla laughed and all three of them walked into the school and were immediately attacked by an orange dog. Arelis bent down and put her hand on the dog's head. She tried to absorb its power back into her but the dog refused to go. She sighed and got up.

"So…where is the lunch room?" she asked.

"Down that hallway on the left," Andros automatically answered, while pointing at the hallway next Kayla.

"This idiot memorized the path to lunch from both of our classes _before_ school even started." Arelis chuckled and all three of them turned. Kayla noticed the little beagle following them.

"Why is that dog following us and why is it on fire?"

"I made the beagle from my fire, and it refuse to merge back into me. Its following me because I made it intentionally to help me and protect me…so I'm stuck with it until it decides to go away." All three of them arrived at the lunch room and Andros stepped in front of them and said in a horrible English accent;

"Your lunch room waits."

Kayla and Arelis stepped into a room that was filled with loud talking and laughter. Arelis sighed in fake disappointment.

"Andros, how could you, to lead me on like that? You made me expect hot waiters, candles good food and all that junk."

Andros shook his and wrapped his arms around both girls' shoulders and said;

"Shall we find a table my beautiful ladies?"

"I'd love to, but I promise Layla that I would sit with her."

"Well then, why don't we all sit with them?"

"Sure, but we need to find them first."

"I think that redhead over there standing on her chair waving frantically towards us, while her boyfriend is trying to drag her down should be her."

All three of them head towards Layla's direction and approached the table.

"Hey Layla, hope you don't mind but I kinda invited my friends to sit with me." Layla opened her mouth but Zak's voice said:

"Sure thing, the more the merrier, besides I want to her that story about Arelis and how you met her." Andros looked at Arelis and paled slightly.

"I really don't think that's a good idea" he said all three of them sat in the three chairs that were in front of Warren. It was Arelis, Andros and, Kayla, Andros was in front of Warren. He leaned back and his chair and draped his arm around the back of Kayla and Arelis chairs.

"So you don't mind if tell the story, right." Andros asked.

"No not at all, I just didn't want everybody else to hear."

So Andros took a deep breathe and Arelis quickly waved her hand as in swatting a fly. Andros started talking and everyone looked confused because no one could here a word coming out of his mouth, but Andros kept on talking 'cause he thought that everyone could hear him. Arelis had an evil grin on her face. Soon everybody was laughing their butts of because Andros kept laughing at random times and making weird faces and knows what Andros they were talking about. Arelis started eating her lunch when she felt like was burning holes at the back of her head. She turned around and checked behind her but didn't see anything. She shuddered and resumed eating but she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her. Warren and Kayla looked at her worriedly at her. Arelis sighed and gave up eating.

"Look, guys, I gotta leave and get some fresh air, so I'll see you later."

Arelis got up, threw out her lunch and walked out of the lunch room. The beagle barked at her and Arelis chuckled, how could she have forgotten? She waved her hand, and a fire bone appeared in her hand. She gave the bone to the beagle and when it started, to follow her with the bone, in its mouth she pointed at Warren and ordered it to stay there with him until the end of lunch. Arelis walked through the door and down the hallway without knowing that a boy with black and white stripped shirt and a girl with pure blonde hair and bright icy blue eyes.


	5. Micaela Isabela Rodriguez

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any character from Sky High or anything else you recognize from somewhere (for some people who need to be told these things); but I do own the plot, and my characters!**_

Arelis went down the steps and went to the tree that Andros and Kayla first found her. She sat down and closed her eyes. She searched her memories until she remember the day she first got her powers, from the weird old Chinese lady two years back.

_Flashback_

"_Welcome to the Paper Lantern what may I get you?" the waitress asked._

"_How 'bout some roast pork fried rice and some sweet and pungent chicken and a can of coke." The waitress smiled and left. Arelis took a book out of her backpack ad started reading. Out of the corner of her eyes, she kept seeing an old lady outside watching her, but every time she looked out the window, she saw nothing. Her food arrived and she started eating. An hour later, she finished eating and the waitress put her leftovers in box. Arelis left them a tip and left. Arelis took the shortcut home which meant going through the alley. She found a little girl dressed in rags looking in the trash for food. The girl took out a half eaten chicken and hopped down._

"_You're not going to eat that are you? It can get you sick. I still have some left over food here, and you can come home with me. My mother is making dinner right about now and she's always glad to have another mouth to feed. So how about it? You come home with me, I won't hurt you." Arelis told the girl. The girl nodded took Arelis' hand and both of them walked to Arelis house._

"_Mom, I'm home and I brought someone with me."_

"_Dinner is in twenty minutes and who did you bring with you this time?"_

"_A little girl, who is very hungry and dirty, so she is going to take a bath first then get into some clean clothes and then we will eat."_

_Arelis took the girl upstairs and into her room. Arelis took out blue pajamas from the bottom drawer, that was reserved for her four-year-old cousin Kira when she came over which was like every weekend._

"_Alright, go through that door and turn the water on until it's warm enough for you, and then turn the middle knob to turn the shower on. The shampoo is the red one, the conditioner is the green and the soap is blue." Arelis gave the girl a slight push towards the bathroom._

"_I'll be downstairs. Dinner is in fifteen minutes." Arelis waited until she heard the water running and the girl was safe to descend the stairs. She entered the kitchen and saw her mom stirring something._

"_What are making you mom?" _

"_Gnocchi's with white and red sauce." Arelis mom answered._

"_Cool, can't wait." Arelis answered. _

_Arelis mom was the famous Lioness, the only girl on the crime fighting team, F.E.A.R which stand for Fire, Earth, Air and Rain(Water). Her full name was Cat Leone and she controlled the elements of Fire and Air. Her dad was Axel Manning the leader of A.T.O.M. He controlled the elements of Earth and Water. There was also her Uncle Tommy Oliver who controlled fire and earth, Aunt Katherine Hillard-Oliver who controlled water and air, Uncle Eric McKnight who controlled the light and the darkness and lastly Paine who controlled the element of steel and all metal. The team separated after Paine went bad and joined forces with Barron Battle. Five minutes later the little girl came down the stairs timidly and entered the kitchen. _

_The Lioness looked up, eyed the girl, and studied her. _

"_What is your name young one?" The girl mumbled something._

"_Speak up little one; we are not going to hurt you." Arelis dad, Axel told her._

"_Mi nombre es Micaela Isabela Rodríguez," she told them._

"_Podes hablar ingles Michaela?" Arelis asked her. Michaela nodded her head and whispered;_

"_I know little bit English, since my papa never finished teaching me."_

"_Y donde estan tus padres ahora? (Where are your parents now?)" The Lioness asked._

"_Yo no se. Una noche quando tenia tres anos me desperte en la casa de mi abuela y nunca supe que paso con mis padres. (I don't know. One night when I was three years old, I woke up in my grandmother's house, and I never knew what happen to my parents.)" _

_Arelis looked at the girl curiously. _

"_Y porque te llevo tu abuela? (And why did your grandmother take you?)" Arelis asked. Michaela shrugged and whispered;_

"_Yo solo se que mis padres pensaron que yo era un demonio porque cuando yo tenia medio o estaba enojada, el tiempo se cambiaba, el agua y la tierra alrededor mió se cambiaba y se excitaba, y puedo tocar el fuego sin cemar me. (I only know that my parents thought that I was a demon because whenever I was scared or mad, the weather would change the water around me and the earth would change and become excited around me. And I could touch the fire without burning myself.) Arelis, Lioness and Axel laughed._

"_You are no demon. You are an elemental, someone who can control all the elements. My family and I can control some of the elements but not all of them. My daughter can control the fire and earth, my wife controls the elements of fire and air and I control the element of water and earth." Axel said._

"_Entendiste todo eso? (Did you understand all that?)" Arelis asked._

_Micaela nodded and grinned happily._

"_So normal entonces. (I am normal then)."_

"_Si y si quieres poders viver con nosotros pero ahora comemos y despues hablamos. (And if you want, you can come and live with us. But now we eat and afterwards we can talk.) _

_All of them sat down, Arelis waved her hand, and the food started serving itself. She turned on the radio and 'Before He Cheats' by Carrie Underwood came on. Everything froze itself in place, all except Arelis and some old lady who was there. Arelis immediately got up and put herself in the defensive position._

"_Who are you and what do you want?" she asked. The old lady raised her hand as a sign of peace._

"_At ease my child, I came here not to harm you but to thank you."_

"_Thank me? For what?"_

"_For taking care of my grandchild even though she was special. If only she had met people like you before they killed her."_

"_She is dead? But she is solid and real. I touched her hand and everything."_

"_She is just but a soul who came back because she had unfinished business. She had to make sure her powers went to someone trustworthy and kind and worthy of them. And she seems to have chosen you. So be quiet and accept these powers without struggle.. Since you have fire and earth power, those will only grow stronger, but you will get water, air, ice and dry ice." The old lady put her hand on Arelis and mumbled a few words. Arelis felt something, cold, wet and airy enter her and when she opened her eyes, she saw the remains of blue, light blue, gray, and black dust disappearing. Arelis blinked and the lady disappeared as the ground came rushing up to meet her." _

The memory faded and Arelis stayed like that thinking.


End file.
